


Hot and Hellish in a Flaming Handbasket

by atomic_fanfics



Series: Mythological/Folkore Inspired Fanfics [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (possibly), Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Badass Upgraded Connor | RK900, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Breeding, Brotherly Love, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Demon/Human Relationships, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Angst, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Forced Pregnancy, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Good Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson Is a Sweetheart, Hurt Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Playful Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Scares, Revenge, Revolution, Size Queen Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Slavery, Top Gavin Reed, Top Hank Anderson, Unplanned Pregnancy, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Sharp Teeth, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Vagina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomic_fanfics/pseuds/atomic_fanfics
Summary: "Sometimes Connor would wonder what it was like so many years ago, before the war, before the enslavement of his kind. Before the war, and for centuries prior, demons had terrorized mankind in the shadows; luring, taunting, sneaking-- it was guerrilla warfare if you will. But of course, now things were different; the war had been fought, the humans won, heaven was an empty void, hell was destroyed, and demons were enslaved. Most who’d been around the time of the war were gone, and almost all of the people now did not experience it, but only its aftermath. Connor always wondered why the war was started and why the hell would humanity repeat itself."Connor and his brother, Rowan, are demon siblings that were bred and brought up by a man who sold demons as pets and servants. They were taken away from their mother at quite a young age and only had each other, but then Connor's bought by a human man and Rowan's left alone, but unrest is stirring in the city of Detroit and all hell is about to break loose (no pun intended).((Aka Post-Biblical-Apocalypse AU where the humans fucking coup d'etat Heaven and Hell which ends with Heaven wiped out of existence and Hell uninhabitable.))





	1. For Now

**Author's Note:**

> The Rape/Non-Con warning isn't for any of the ships that have been tagged; Hank and Connor, as well as Gavin and Rowan, are healthy relationships.

Sometimes Connor would wonder what it was like so many years ago, before the war, before the enslavement of his kind. Before the war, and for centuries prior, demons had terrorized mankind in the shadows; luring, taunting, sneaking-- it was guerrilla warfare if you will. But of course, now things were different; the war had been fought, the humans won, heaven was an empty void, hell was destroyed, and demons were enslaved. Most who’d been around the time of the war were gone, and almost all of the people now did not experience it, but only its aftermath. Connor always wondered why the war was started and why the hell would humanity repeat itself. Slavery was never a new thing for them and had a very bitter place in certain countries but it was as if the humans threw all of that aside and captured demons, making them into pets for their enjoyment. And now, after all those years, was there still bitter sentiment? Connor doubted that human prejudice against other humans was completely gone. It was less discussed, seeing that humanity had a common enemy now, but he was sure it was there in some shape or form.

It was about five in the morning when he properly woke up. He was alone in bed, naked and grimy with his own slick and his owner’s seed dried up between his legs. Connor shuddered at his mind’s recollection of last night, but he terminated the thought from his brain before it could spread. It’s what he taught himself and his brother to do when in the company of a human for creatures like them. The bedroom door creaked open and a man entered. Connor knew him, he knew him all too well. The man’s name was Zlatko. He was a human and the current owner of Connor and his brother, their tormentor, to put it lightly. The man smiled at him, the same smile as always with a false warmth that didn’t quite match his actions most of the time. That is why the smile always filled Connor with a sinking feeling of cold frigid dread. Zlatko’s eyes wracked Connor’s body like a predator. He spoke to the demon with a taunting hideous smile,

“Such a filthy little monster,” he muttered. “Go get yourself cleaned up and meet me in the workshop, I’ve got a customer coming in who’s looking for a house pet. I want you looking pristine.”

Connor nodded and scrambled up to the bathroom. He washed the grime from last night off him, distancing himself from his thoughts and memory as he grounded himself the scrubbing motion he made with the soapy shower sponge. He quickly dried himself afterward, walking straight to the workshop. He didn’t bother with putting clothes on, not that it really mattered, he’d learned how to be shameless in front of onlooking eyes. He closed the door to the workshop, his eyes immediately settling on a mannequin with a pearl leotard and a diamond-studded collar. The leotard was basically a dress but it was solely made out of pearls that were strung together so that pretty much all of his body would be on display. Zlatko ordered him to put the garment on, attaching a leash to the collar once it was fastened around the demon’s neck. The human held him on a tight leash, a hand resting on his waist. He was dragged down to the basement and his leash was tethered to a pole. His brother, Rowan, was there too; also tethered up to a pole but wearing a black gritty sparkling leotard that had a low v-cut collar and tattered lace strips of tassels, making it look like the stereotypical flapper dress Connor remembered seeing in movies when he was only a small imp and was still with his mother. The brothers made eye contact, a fearful pained expression matching the other. Zlatko left them to go upstairs but locked the door to the basement before leaving them.

“It’s only you and me this time,” Connor muttered, holding back tears and anguish. “Chances are one of us leaves and the other stays. Promise me whatever happens to us, you get revenge on that bastard upstairs for everything he’s done to us.”

Rowan looked at his older brother with wide eyes, wet silvery tears pooling in them,

“Don’t say that we’ll be fine, Connor.”

Connor let out a choked sob, speaking to his sibling in a broken pleading voice.

“Rowan, listen to me, things aren’t going to end well here but we have to stay strong no matter what.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. We’ll get our revenge soon, I promise.”

The two demons held hands tightly, both scared beyond belief and a complete mess of emotions. The door reopened and Zlatko came back down with another man following him. Zlatko presented the two demons, commenting on them individually. The stranger eyed them unreadably. His gaze shifted from Connor to Rowan and then back again.

“They siblings or something?”

“Yes, Connor here’s the older one and the most well-behaved. Rowan, on the other hand, is younger and has had many behavioral issues in the past.”

“How much for both of them?” the man asked. The question shocked both of the demons and their owner, it wasn’t a common thing that was asked. Zlatko stuttered and then regained his sickly charming composure.

“Oh, well that’s usually much more of a hassle for us, it’s much harder to keep a steady supply of demons when two are gone.”

The man nodded at the response, his eyes showing distrust in the answer and it was quite obvious from where Connor was sitting.

“I’ll take the older one,” he said and Connor’s heart almost stopped. This wasn’t what he was expecting. Rowan was supposed to be taken away from this dump, not him. Connor looked his brother in the eyes apologetically one last time and then he was dragged away by Zlatko pulling his leash. Connor was brought out by the man, his new owner, into the cold snowy winter night. The demon shivered as the cold nipped his practically naked body. The human took his coat off and wrapped Connor up in the coat, placing it on his slim shoulders and having Connor hold it closed with his hands. It was odd, the man gave him his coat when the human could get cold too. When they finally made it to the car, Connor’s master ushered him into the backseat where a pile of blankets was kept. The man turned the heat on and turned around from the driver's seat to bundle the young demon up in the soft thick blankets.

“Fucking hell, that guy’s a jackass. Did he expect me to drag you out in the snow wearing what you’re wearing??”

“Sir?” Connor inquired, confused as to why his owner was grumbling about what he was wearing.

“Call me Hank, Kid,” he replied. “And let me take that collar off for you, okay? I don’t like how objectifying it is.”

Hank reached back to Connor and unbuckled the collar, opened the door and then threw it out onto the streets. The car was warm and cozy by the time Hank started driving. It was quiet, Hank made no advance to speak or anything. It was then half an hour later when the human broke the silence,

“Was that other demon really your brother?”

“Yes, we were whelped by the same mother and grew up together.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t buy him too, it feels wrong to leave him there back at that shitshow.”

“I appreciate that you tried at least.”

Hank nodded to the response, continuing on through the snowy streets. It was still early in the morning and quite dark when they drove into a suburban neighborhood. 

“We’re almost there,” Hank mumbled. “I hope you like dogs.”

“I love dogs.”

“Well, Sumo will probably like you too, he likes everyone.”

They pulled up into a driveway of a house and parked. Hank stilled the engine and got out first, then opening the backseat door to Connor.

“Let me carry you I don’t want you hurting your feet.”

“Okay.”

Hank had Connor wrap his arms around Hank’s neck before he scooped the demon up and carried him into the house after closing the car door. Connor was still wrapped in a blanket and Hank’s coat when he was gently set down on his feet. There was a happy ‘boof’ from one end of the room and a giant Saint Bernard trotted up excitedly his tail wagging. Connor tentatively reached a hand out to pet the dog, his fingers gently combing through the thick fur.

“He likes you,” Hank chuckled, watching the demon pet the dog happily.

“He’s so soft.”

The human laughed goodheartedly and led Connor to his bedroom. He rummaged in the dresser for something and pulled out some boxers and a hoodie.

“Change into this, it looks more comfortable than what you have on now. I’m going to get us some dinner, feel free to sit down and rest somewhere.”

“Alright,” Connor replied. “Thank you, Hank.”

“It’s no problem,” the man answered. “Listen, I want you to know that I have no expectations for you. You don’t need to do anything you don’t want to. I didn’t buy you just so I could abuse you. You look really tired, you should get some sleep soon; my bed’s all yours I’ll sleep on the couch tonight.”

Hank kissed Connor on the forehead, stroking the boy’s soft brunet hair, and left him alone completely confused as to what the man’s intentions were.


	2. Equals

Connor awoke to late afternoon light streaming in through curtains, the bed was soft and much more cushy than usual. He didn’t feel any pain or soreness either, it was weird to be feeling this way, this didn’t happen much-- wait, right, of course. He was sleeping in a different bed that was in a different house. He opened his eyes and sat up, hearing the scuffling of Sumo and the footsteps of Hank in the background. The clock on the bedside table said it was around a day or so after he was separated from his brother and that it was 4:00 in the evening, a little light for winter evenings in Detroit-- but what could one do really? Connor got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to see the human sitting on the couch, curled up with Sumo, watching the news. Hank saw Connor enter and smiled,

“Good morning, Connor. You sleep okay?”

“Yes, I did. Thank you, Hank.”

“No problem, Kid.”

Connor stood by the doorway from the bedroom hall to the kitchen, waiting to be instructed on what to do. Hank noticed this,

“Do you want to sit down?”

“Only if you’ll let me.”

The human sighed,

“C’mon sit next to me,” he motioned to the empty side of the long couch, opposite to where Sumo sat. Connor nodded and sat down. 

“Hey, uhhh--”

“Yes, Hank?”

“Connor, I’m going to be completely honest with you here, I bought you because of what happened in my past. My wife died a while back after she had our son, Cole; but when he was six, we got into a car accident and he didn’t make it. I’ve been alone with Sumo since then and I’ve been miserable by myself. That’s why I bought you.”

“So you want me to bear your children? I’m able to do that for you, I’m fully anatomically equipped to mother young and I produce the almost exact same breast milk humans do--”

“What?? No, Connor!” Hank yelped in shock at the very idea that the demon was insinuating. “I don’t need another ‘wife’ or child, that’s not what I meant. I bought you so that I could have someone to talk to. You’re a friend, not a sex slave.”

“Oh,” the young man said. He looked rather bewildered at the idea of his master wanting nothing but friendly companionship. Hank sighed again, this time more calmer. He relaxed again, putting a hand on Sumo’s furry back, gently petting his dog.

“Last night you said you and your brother were born from the same mother, are you telling me demons reproduce like animals??”

“Yes; my brother, Rowan, and I were born two years apart. I was the result of my mother breeding with an extremely old powerful demon that had been around way before the war started. My sire died somehow, they might have been killed because of their age, but all I know is that after Rowan was just born-- I don’t think he was even weaned yet, they disappeared. Our mother’s name was Amanda, I believe, she was the only kind of love and protection there was at the time. She had dark brown skin, it’s quite obvious we took after our sire more than her, although she said I had her eyes. She had these tall beautiful ram-like horns that were black like her hair but had a blue iridescent shimmer to them. She was more of a nuisance than Rowan and I ever were, our owners could rarely get her away from us growing up. She was actually quite powerful, I think Rowan inherited her fangs. Anyway, the trade network that owned us was just starting out so they couldn’t just get rid of her yet, but the time came when we were separated and we never saw her again. After that, we grew up more and we were bought by Zlatko, and then you bought me.”   
  


“Zlatko didn’t seem too reliable, I had second thoughts after seeing you two chained up to those poles in the basement.”

Connor sighed, nodding in grim remembrance. 

“He was cruel. Admittedly, even crueler than the ones who took us from our parents. He never beat us or wounded us through violence, but he--” Connor faded off, struggling to form the words that fit the deeds done to him and his brother. 

“Well, he was a sick hedonistic man and he forced himself on us multiple times, drugged us with experimental hormone medications, and tried to impregnate Rowan. Which he succeeded in momentarily, but my brother purposefully terminated it before it developed much. Rowan felt so guilty, he told me that if it wasn’t Zlatko’s child he would’ve had it if on his own terms. We’ve only had each other for most of our lives and now I’m gone from his life. I’m sorry, that sounds ungrateful of me, I’m just so worried for him.”

“No, no, Kid, you’ve the right to feel that way,” Hank mumbled, mulling over the information with mute shock and horror. 

“Listen, you aren’t a slave to me at all. I don’t care what you’ve been raised to expect, so long as you’re with me you are my exact equal, got it? And I promise you, Connor, I will do everything I can to bring your brother to safety.”

The demon smiled, tears pooling in his eyes

“Thank you, thank you so much.” Connor threw his arms around Hank, his body heaving in wet tearful sobs. Hank hugged the boy in response, rubbing a hand back and forth across the expanse of his upper back. The man cooed a little as he was quietly humming and shushing the demon to calm him. Once Connor had quieted down and let go of Hank, the human hummed and thought of a plan.

“Have you ever tried Pizza, Kid?”

“No, I can’t say I have.”

“Okay, so in that case, I’ll order some pizza for us and we can watch a movie or two if that sounds good.”

“That sounds great, Hank,” Connor smiled weakly, feeling more at ease after the offer of food and entertainment. “What should we watch?”

“There are these two films on DVD, one’s a Shakespeare adaptation from the 70s and the other’s a Sci-Fi film.”

“I think the Shakespeare film would be nice.”

“Cool.”

It was a little less than halfway through the film when they’d finished their pizza. Apparently, the film was a film version of Shakespeare’s tragedy, ‘Romeo and Juliet’. The leads were at a masque and the tension between them was palpable. Hank and Connor were huddled close together, almost cuddling each other, the tension between them was equally just as palpable. The demon leaned his head onto Hank’s, scooting closer as the dramatic romantic music of the movie built up. Connor linked his arm around the human’s waist. 

“Connor--” Hank tried to speak but he was cut off by two soft lips against his. Connor was kissing him, and he sure as hell was kissing back.


	3. Bloody Vengeance

The smell of fresh blood hit his senses as his captor’s screams became garbled by the sound of the knife puncturing the man’s skin. The demon bellowed furiously as he kept stabbing the human below him. Each stab was as if another year of trauma and pain was lifted off his conscience, it was sort of therapeutic in a way. Rowan kept stabbing at his owner’s body until the human stopped moving. He yanked the knife out of the body’s chest, sighing in some sort of twisted relief. He climbed off the blood soaked bed, leaving the knife beside the newly-made corpse of Connor his tormentor. He caught a glimpse of his body in the long mirror in the room. He was naked due to the fact that the human had planned to use the demon for sex, but his hands were stained with blood, and almost everything else was pretty much covered in splatters of it. Rowan went to the bathroom and ran a bath, scrubbing his body as clean as he could. Afterwards, he went to the closet in the workshop and dug around for comfortable clothes. He found a long grey pullover hoodie, some boxer briefs, and a pair of jeans. He grabbed a handgun and locked the door to the bedroom, feeling numb but still much safer than before; and made his way downstairs, locking the door to the basement as well. Rowan settled down on the couch in the living room, shaking a little from the trauma of everything that had happened recently. He didn’t want to sleep, he was too tense, so he just curled up on the couch and clutched the gun protectively. Eventually, exhaustion got the better of him and he drifted off into a tense, dreamless sleep.

The day after, Rowan woke up to the sound of eerie silence. It was almost never quiet in the house, it was always filled with hurried whispers, groans of agony, and screams of terror-- but now it was just stifling silence. A sense of dread consumed him as he realized that he was finally free. He thought about what he should do now that Zlatko was dead. He quickly made up his mind: he would get his bearings and leave after torching the house down. There was nothing left for him here, he was alone, the other demons were all dead. In the days after Connor was purchased, Zlatko went off the walls and started killing all the demons. He left their bodies in the basement, the stench of rotting corpses still lingered in Rowan’s senses. During the time before Zlatko’s death, Rowan had somehow uncovered the infernal energy in his blood and taught himself how to use it. The magic flames were blue like the deep-maroon flamed magic his mother tried to use to save Connor and him from the demon traders-- he was certain his powers were inherited from his mother. There was a knock at the front door, startling the demon. No one was supposed to be here at this time. Was it the police? If it was Rowan was sure as dead, they’d find Zlatko’s body and he’d be killed for it. Rowan kept his gun stowed away but at the ready if necessary. He opened the door to see a young man and a woman. The man was a scruffy human with a scar across the bridge of his nose, The woman was a demon judging by her malefic energy that Rowan could sense.

“Can I help you two?” he asked.

“We’re looking for a guy named Zlatko, I was told he sold demons.”

“Zlatko isn’t here anymore, I’m afraid it’s just me.”

“Rowan?”  
The woman was looking at him like she’d just realized who he was and that’s when it hit him,

“North??” Rowan said back. North was a demon of Zlatko’s that ran off two years ago. He never really knew her all too well but he remembered her. It was the guy’s turn to speak,

“Wait, you two know each other??”

“He was a demon Zlatko kept during the time I was there,” North responded. “Rowan, we’re here to get all of you out, tell the others--”

“There’s no one but me, North, I-- I think you two should come inside.”  
Rowan ushered them in, sitting them down on the sofa across from the one he fell asleep on. The young demon sat down and quickly broke down into tears afterwards. North rushed over to her old friend to comfort him.

“Tell us what happened, Rowan,” North whispered quietly. The boy sniffed, collecting himself,

“Zlatko’s dead, I killed him. He kept killing us, one by one, I was the last one left and I knew I was next so I took a knife and I stabbed him until he stopped moving.”  
North’s hands shook slightly as she heard the news,

“Where’s Connor? Is he…”

“He was bought a week before this all happened.”  
The human man nodded in thought,

“North and I are part of the resistance against the demon slave trade, would you like to join us?”

“Absolutely,” Rowan said, his voice fierce but quiet.  
The man extended his hand out to the demon,

“Welcome aboard, Rowan. My name’s Gavin.”

“Wait, Zlatko kept records of who was bought and who the buyers were, we can find Connor through the records,” North realized. The three newly-made teammates made their way to the archives on the old decrepit windows computer in one room of the house. After searching through the list on the computer the details were found.

“Demon name ‘Connor’ sold to ‘Lieutenant Hank Anderson’-- wait, what??” Gavin mumbled, bewildered at his find.

“What?” Rowan inquired.

“Hank’s a colleague of mine at the police station, he’s very anti-demon slave trade. Question is, then why would he buy your brother?”

“I’m not sure. He tried to buy us both that night.”

“Maybe you should look into this, Gavin,” North offered. They finished up and made their way to the hall and walked out the door.  
“Hey, you ready?” North asked Rowan, who’d paused before leaving.

“Yeah, I’m just going to be a moment,” he responded. North nodded and left the building. Rowan looked at the house one last time before his hands started to glow an electric blue and he shot bolts of blue fire at the stairs. He followed North and Gavin out the door and off into the cold decrepit landscape of Detroit.


End file.
